monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade Monsta
Shade Monsta is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Shadow Monsters. She is a transfer from Boocastle (Newcastle), UK. She has a thick Boocastle accent and often gets confused with people from Rotland. Character Personality Shade is calm and collected. She doesn't talk much because that's just not what shadows do. When she is angry at you/doesn't like you she will become extremely shady and constantly be sarcastic towards you. Because Shade is always quiet doesn't mean she doesn't listen and she will use whatever you said against you. She is very lazy at times and can often be found as the shadow on the floor because she laid down and just forgot to keep her physical form. Shade has three close childhood friends back in Boocastle, who were called; the Bedroom Monsters. Because they were the shadow monster, monster in the closet and monster under the bed. Now that she transferred to Monster High she often gets looks when she does talk, because of her accent. Shade likes to change shapes especially if its for art class. She loves the feeling of freedom she gets when she changes, knowing she is not forced to look a certain way. She often changes small things about her appearance, like her hair or body shape. The only thing she cannot change is her hair colour, skintone and eye colour. To become Shade's friend you need to be patient and understand that she won't always talk, unless she really likes you, than she talks allot. Appearance Shade is a beautiful shadow with black hair, black/purplish skin and white eyes, with pale grey pupils. Her hair constantly moves, (like Ariel's in the little mermaid{underwater). She has has a curvy body, just because she wants to. She is about Abbey's height, maybe a bit taller. She often wears long coats. Her clothes are simple and ripped. She doesn't wear bright colours unless a friend really wants her too. Shade is actually gender less but prefers to appear female. Interests and hobbies Reading Her main interest/hobby is reading. She loves to just feel like someone or something else and books really do that for her. She would often change herself to what she thinks a character looks like while reading, without realizing it. Meditating Shade is not a hippy but she does like to meditate. She loves the peace it brings her. It makes her calm and keeps her that way. Before starting her day she will meditate for about two hours. Sleeping Shade is a lazy ghoul. She likes just relaxing and unwinding. She would just become a shadow on the ground or wall or ceiling when she becomes truly relaxed. Often when she is woken up she will turn into a creepy monster to scare you of, so she can go back to sleep right after as if nothing happened. History Shade was born and raised in Boocastle. She often visited Rotland and Scareland (England). She hung with two friends with her, Clover Monstra and Ben Montres Reboot In the reboot version, Shade will be a Shadow girl living in Boocastle. She will be often found in an alley with her two friends. one day she was alone and the main ghouls found her and took her with them, tho she did put up a bit of a fight. Abilities Clarity possesses the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire. But, she also possesses the power to use magic. * '''Shapeshifting: '''because Shade's a shadow, she can become anything she wants to be, but the colours will always be black with white eyes, if the thing has eyes. * '''Immortality: '''Shade is immortal, so she just wont die. * '''Creating shadows: '''Shade can create other shadows, she does this to confuse people. Relationships Family: Shade isn't really that close to her family except for her cousin, Twyla. The two met when Shade transferred to Monster High, before that they only texted, called and facetimed. Twyla is the reason Shade transferred to Monster High. Shade really looks out for Twyla and the two live together. Their more like sisters than cousins. Friends: Elise Chaos: '''Elise '''and Shade are best friends. The two are often seen together. Shade makes sure Elise won't get into trouble when she sneezes. In fact Shade tries to prevent Elise from sneezing and if that fails, she will try to find a way out of the trouble. Whenever something happens Shade knows what to do. Where Elise can cause trouble, Shade can be quite stiff. Elise loosens Shade up, where Shade makes sure Elise doesn't go to far. Flare LaFée: '''Flare '''and Shade are very close friends who are literally the exact opposite. Flare is light while Shade is the dark. The two help each other constantly without realizing it sometimes. Shade helps Flare feel big, or normal-sized. Shade makes sure the little flamelet stays calm and doesn't let her temper take control of her. Flare in return helps Shade with her fear of the dark. The two are literally the perfect balance. Their quote would be: "Where there is shadow, there must be light." Pet: Sparkle is a cute, little, firefly. She often is found around Shade, resting on her shoulder or something. She is trained to light up when asked or when it gets dark. Shade talks to Sparkle, which some ghouls find weird. Sparkle loves to cuddle and is very friendly. Where Shade is quiet, Sparkle won't shut up. She keeps squeaking. Romance: None at the moment Outfits Gallery Shade Monsta.png| Shade_Monsta_by_Starfirerencarnacion.png| Commission by Starfireencarnacion Trivia * Because Shade's hair moves and can block people's vision she needs to sit in the back of the class from the teachers * Born at midnight of 30 dec/01 jan so she doesn't know which year or day she was born, so her family celebrates it from dec 30 12 pm to jan 01 12pm * Shade is in her Sophomore year of high school, in Monster High Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow Category:StarryBat Category:Bisexual Category:Spotlight